


Rope bunny

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushies, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, sadist!Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun got a bunny plushie from Sana as a gift because the older just got back from her hometown. The ears are pretty long but it's still adorable in Dahyun's eyes. Little did she know, Sana plans something that's rather not that innocent as the plushie is.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 51





	Rope bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Did i just wrote a smut for saida day? Hell yes. Also this is inspired by a tiktok i saw last night and i just had to write it down.

A squeal left Dahyun's mouth as she lifted up the baby pink colored bunny plushie on her hands. The tiny body of the plushie fit perfectly on Dahyun's hold, not to mention the long ears of the plushie flopping down until it reached the youngers wrist. Ironic.

Sana only chuckles at that, propping her face on her hand while watching the younger making her way to her. It wasn't Dahyun's birthday or anything, it just that Sana really went all the trouble to picked one out because she's interested if Dahyun will like the idea or not.

"Thank you, unnie, this is so adorable!" Dahyun said with a wide smile that Sana can't help but to pinched her cheeks. The ash gray girl whined at the touch.

"I'm glad you like it, Dahyun-ah," Sana giggles after letting go of Dahyun's cheeks, her hand went to wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist to pulled her into her lap, and Dahyun is more than happy to have her way to wrapped her arms around Sana's neck. The older chuckles at that, humming when she felt a peck on her cheek.

"Is that supposed to be a thank you kiss?" Sana wiggled her brows. "Because a peck doesn't count."

Dahyun whined, pouting. "Not even a little bit?" She pressed another peck on Sana's cheeks then her lips. Dahyun furrowed her brows when Sana shook her head. "Unnie, i thought you like my kisses..?"

"Apparently I'm not, for now," Sana giggles at Dahyun's whines. "But there is.. something you could do to shows your gratitude." she mumbled under her breath as she let her hand trail down to Dahyun's thighs covered pants, caressing the skin there which she always know will riled her up.

A breathy whines escaped her lips.

Sana smirked.

"Well, babygirl?" Sana murmured beside her ears that makes Dahyun felt shivered down her spine. "Are you going to be a good girl for unnie?"

Dahyun nodded as she nuzzle her face to the crook of Sana's neck. Feeling the familiar warmth building in her stomach.

Sana clicked her tongue, clearly not satisfied without any vocal response. "Don't make me repeat myself. You knew better than that."

At that, Dahyun immediately blurted out. "Unnie, yes.."

Sana, once again, clicked her tongue. But this time she yanked back Dahyun's hair so the girl is facing her. "Yes, what?"

"Yes.. yes-- I'll be a good girl.." Her brows is furrow while her eyes is half lidded, trying her best to keep the eye contact between them. "I'll be.. a good girl, for unnie-- _for Sana-unnie.._ "

Sana smirked cockily at that. She let go of Dahyun's hair, her hand went down to caressed Dahyun's cheek with her thumb instead. "Of course you will, aren't you, Dahyun-ah? You won't happen to know what's the punishment will be if you misbehaved, hm?" She feels a sense of pride when Dahyun let out a humiliated whines. "Well, you don't need to worry about that. Because you're going to be my good girl, **_mine_** , yeah?"

Dahyun nodded, gripping tightly to Sana's shoulder to holds the urge to grinds her thighs. The plushie long forgotten on the kitchen counter. "Yours, unnie.."

"Good girl," Sana pressed her lips against Dahyun's jaw for a peck before getting up from the kitchen stools as she lifted Dahyun up with a firm grip on her ass, resulting a small yelp from the younger and wrapping her arms tightly around Sana's neck. The older of the pair didn't immediately went in to their bedroom, instead Sana pinched her ass to get her attention, it works, though. Dahyun automatically lifted her face up from the crook of Sana's neck and stare back at her honey brown eyes, confusion appears on the youngers face.

"Unnie?" Dahyun mumbled.

Sana hummed while she turns their body towards the kitchen counter, to the plushie to be exact. "Hold that." she answered and chuckles at the way Dahyun frowned.

"The plushie?" Dahyun carefully let her hand go and reached out to hold the plushie by it face and wrapped her arms back around Sana's neck. "What's it for?"

Sana scoffed, grinning a second later. "You'll see," she said. "And i assure you it will help you to shows your gratitude."

Dahyun blinked, tilting her head then nodding along. "I.. um, okay."

Sana didn't waste anytime to get them to their bedroom, Sana's bedroom to be exact. Now that the girls didn't share a room anymore and they got a whole room for themselves, Sana is a free woman for having her way with Dahyun. With her girlfriend. In private! Not at their shared room where they could be walked in by the members in any second for having a love making session!

Dahyun open the door with her free hand and closes it back with a push. Didn't forget to lock it up before Sana laid her down on the bed and messily mashing their lips together. Dahyun moaned softly at the kiss, finding herself kissing back and wrapped her arms around Sana's neck to deepen it. Her legs automatically wrapped around Sana's waist and brought her closer until their body is flushed against each other. Sana smirks at the kiss, sliding her tongue in and didn't give a chance for Dahyun to kiss back, running her tongue up to the roof of her mouth and hears Dahyun mewl. Sana quickly pulled Dahyun's sweatpants off alongside with her panties, dropping it to the floor and slides her hand inside Dahyun's shirt, under her bra and fondled with her breast.

Dahyun furrowed her brows as she moaned to the kiss, gripping Sana's hair and digged her nails against her scalp. Sana pulled away from the kiss with ragged breath, their panting filled the room as they tried to catch their breath, looking at each others eyes. Sana is the first one who recovered, she trailed her hand down to pulled Dahyun's shirt off, immediately unhooking her pastel colored bra and dropping it to the floor. She didn't waste any time to latched her mouth to Dahyun's neck and making the younger let out a long groan, knows better than anyone that Sana loves to give hickeys in obvious place where people could see them. Sana keep going lower until she's eye level with Dahyun's breasts, sucking on her nipple and making Dahyun melted to the sheet.

"Mhm, unnie.." Dahyun whimpered, tilting her head further to the pillows.

Sana smirked, pulling away and sat up, also taking her clothes off until it piled up on the floor. "You must be wondering what's this plushie have to do with you, hm?" she said as she lifted Dahyun's chin up, showing the plushie on her hand. Dahyun gulped, nodding weakly. "Well, babygirl, this isn't an ordinary plushie like you thought it be," Sana holds the ears of the bunny plushie with her other hand. "See? Their ears is way too long than the usual plushie you have."

Dahyun blinked, completely bamboozled. "And..?"

But it only makes Sana snorted, thinking about the irony and can't helping but to chuckles.

"And it will be the replacement for the rope that i had to cut off few days ago because you pulled it until the knot is _tiny_."

One second.

A darker shade of red covered Dahyun's cheeks. She averted her eyes from Sana's piercing stare to the plushie, feeling the familiar warmth slowly but surely building in her stomach faster by the thoughts of having the plushies ears binding her. " _Oo-ohh.._ "

Sana bit her lower lip when Dahyun absentmindedly spread her legs further. "You're going to be tied up and you can't do anything beside moaning and screaming my name to make it up for the rope. If i see your hips bucked up a little.. let's just say you're going to regret that."

Dahyun gulped again, feeling herself got wetter by the dirty talk and eye contact and holds both of her wrist out. "I— okay, unnie."

Sana smirked and pushed Dahyun back to the bed, straddling her lower stomach and grabs the plushies ears, tying it delicately around Dahyun's arms. The ears covered up half of Dahyun's arms, with the tiny face and body at the end of it peeking out, and Dahyun's flustered face is a whole bonus point of this new thing. Sana feels the arousal rising in at the sight.

"Fuck, Dahyun, you're so cute," Sana rasps out as she leaned back to take a look up and down Dahyun's body. "If i knew you'd look _this_ adorable getting tied up with a plushie and being needy under me, i should've done this earlier."

Dahyun whined, the praises feels like a fire setting up between her legs. "Unniee.."

"Eager, are we now?" Sana chuckles, running her nails down her thighs. "Don't be a brat, Dahyun-ah, good girl get rewards, remember?"

Dahyun nibble on her lower lip that probably it will be swollen. "Ye-- yeah, I'll be a good girl.."

Sana hummed and leaned in, pressing open mouthed kisses on Dahyun's collarbone, nipping at it to leave marks and hearing Dahyun's cry in her ears. She trailed down to suck on her nipple, tugging the other one with her fingers, loving the way Dahyun's body started to squirmed from the touch. Sana trailed down until she's between her legs, licking her own lips absentmindedly at the sight of the slick running down on her inner thighs.

Dahyun doesn't know if she should be thankful or not because Sana didn't blindfolded her and makes her able to see the older making her way between her legs, feeling her arousal building in her stomach and about to burst any second. "Please.."

Sana hummed as she dive her head into her inner thighs, licking the slick away delicately and avoided the area where Dahyun needs her the most. Dahyun even let out a loud gasp when Sana suddenly bite her inner thighs and not nibbling on it lightly like usual.

"Mhm, _ah—_ Sana- _unnie_ ," she mewled out, bucking her hips without noticing. "Please.. _just,_ please.."

Dahyun opened her eyes when she felt Sana stopped lapping her tongue around her inner thighs, meeting a piercing gaze of the older and a click of her tongue.

"I thought i made my point clear, with a simple rule and yet you still disobey me?" Sana furrowed her brows, digging her nails down onto Dahyun's hip to get her attention. Dahyun can see lust and anger in her eyes. "I thought you're my good girl, Dahyun-ah—" she murmured and suddenly slammed three fingers inside, making Dahyun arches her back and gasped. "—But i guess you're not. You're just a brat who needs to be taught a lesson to finally understand."

Dahyun shook her head rapidly, mouth hanging open to moaned and yelped. "No..-- _no!_ No, unnie, I'm— _ah,_ I don't mean.. _\-- to!_ " she squirmed at the relentless movement of the fingers, with the plushies ears tying her arms out, she can't really move away from Sana.

"Oh, really?" Sana scoffed, loving the way Dahyun gasps. "I was about to give you a rewards, to let you please me too, but I guess it's for another day.." Sana chuckles at Dahyun's whines. "Change of plans, Dahyun-ah, I'll just punished you with your favorite vibrator and let you come as much as i wants. Then I'll riled you up with the buttplug, edging you for hours until you're loud enough to be heard by the others."

Dahyun's whole body shuddered as she came at Sana's words, her hips twitched when Sana keeps pumping in and out, using the heels of her palm to rubbed her clit. "Sana-unnie.. Nnh— _sorry,_ I'm sorry.. _unnie!_ "

Sana obviously pleased with her work. For having Dahyun writhing beneath her. For having Dahyun blurted out apologies between high pitched whines. For buying that bondage plushie she found way back when she's in Japan with Mina and Momo.

She pulled out her fingers when Dahyun came for the second time, her body is all sweaty and her chest is huffing up and down. Sana stood up and opened the lower drawer of her wardrobe, crawling back to the bed and dropping the vibrator plus butt plug beside them.

"I'm far from done with you tonight, Dahyun-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who's wondering, the plushie name is gloomy bear all purpose bunny 🐰


End file.
